when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasya Motovov
"Oh. That's Vasya Motovov. Well, she's a fencer, right? Perfect for fencing? Let the duel begin! With this different version of a Myrtenaster, I bet this little girl sure can get you screwed with the OBS-5 Tesla Rapier itself, but if I were her, maybe I can therefore shock the world with the rapier blade." --Su Ji-Hoon, Yevgeniy Vasya Motovov is a member of Team SVET, a sergeant of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Snipers, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Rapier Troopers, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Dust Girls, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Conscripts and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Female Soviet Soldiers and is the comrade of Walovlir Motovov, Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee and the Motovov family. Also, she is one of the sisters of Sedova Motovov, Eristova Motovov and Tatiana Motovov, then she can also have nicknames: Soviet Weiss Schnee, the USRAC Assault Girl, Red Girl and Soviet Girl. Unlike Weiss, she can wear a red-colored version of Winter's clothes and/or a red-colored version of Weiss's clothes with an ability to dual-wield OBS-5 Tesla Rapiers (a Soviet version of a Myrtenaster), then she is very good at using rapiers, melee weapon, an ability to protect, shooting skills and some military actions, but she could be know about royalty and can using her glyph for her protection. She can love the Motovov family and her best comrades, including her siblings, Sedova and Walovir, but she can invent a new type of Dust for her team, the Motovov family and the USRAC, along with the help of Sedova, Tatiana, Eristova and the rest of the Motovov family. During the Demonic War, she doesn’t want to fight demons, but she and the Motovov family are inventing more types of Dusts that are made by Russia and Motovov family with the ability to support armies for the Russian Ground Forces, the Motovov family, Team SVET and herself. During the Beacon War, she will follow her team to help Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls to save Beacon Academy after inventing Dusts that are made by Russia and the Motovov family in Sedova’s promise. During the battle of New York and the USRAC War, she and her team will attack at enemies after Ruby Rose tortured Walovlir. In the siege of Kassala, she will attack at enemies, but she,Sedova and her team will save Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur in the promise of Weiss, Winter, Sarah Bellum, Carli Posada Press and the crew members of the Rah-Rah-Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, she will be starting to help the USRAC to build Dust tanks, then she'll provide support for Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance on defeating Tabuu until Goku arrived. After the North African Crisis, she, her team and the Motovov family will invent more Dusts to help the Schnee Dust Company for Winter, Whitley and Weiss when she becomes an officer to the USRAC Snipers, the USRAC Rapier Troopers, the USRAC Dust Girls, the USRAC Army, the USRAC Conscripts and the USRAC Female Soviet Soldiers. Now she can use these following weapons: a Nagant M1895, an MP-412 REX, a Makarov pistol, an MP-443 Grach, an SR-2 Veresk, a PPSH-41, a Saiga-12, a Mosin-Nagant, an AKM, dual Dust AK-47s, an AK-47, APS underwater automatic rifle, an RPK machine gun, a few of RGN grenades, an RPG-29, a combat knife, a Dragunov sniper rifle, a Karabiner 98k, a pair of USSR Ember Assault IIs, dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks, a Soviet Crescent II, dual OBS-5 Tesla Rapiers and some more weapons. In battle, she can use her weapon and her command to attack at enemies, but she will support her team. Now she will fight for Sedova, her team, Richard Motovov, the USRAC Army, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Motovov family, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Tanya Ivanova, comrade Walovlir, Weiss, Winter, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters